


Fathers and Sons

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #30:  Trust</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #30: Trust

His father always said it was the cornerstone to any relationship and although he was usually referring to corporate mergers it was a sentiment Robert took to heart.

He always had more faith in his father than his father had in him. An uphill battle for respect and recognition (laden with tense shoulders, stern eyes, terse words) and Robert _tried_ to find his voice, _tried_ to be the son his father could happily, proudly, point to as the future.

A deathbed goodbye and Robert _still_ hoped they could somehow have that; the wishful daydream.

To the end he believed.


End file.
